Realities
by dlford1987
Summary: The crew from the starship Enterprise get sucked through a temperal anomoly and end up in the SG1 universe. How will these two unique teams work together, what secrets will they share, and will the Enterprise ever get home. Rated M just to be safe.


Realities

A Stargate SG1 and Star Trek Enterprise crossover.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1, Star Trek Enterprise nor any of the characters from these series. Though I wish I did.

Chapter 1 Logs

Captain's log

Date:2153-11-20

Location:Unknown

While reroute to Vulcan for standard repairs and leave, we encountered a temporal anomaly, upon the investigation of the anomaly we were transported to where ever here is. Upon exit, our warp drive sustained damage; fortunately no one was seriously injured. Subcommander T'Pol is currently trying to fix our position while Commander Tucker sees to the necessary repairs to our warp drive.

We are currently in geosynchronous orbit around a strange planet, geological reports show that the planet is mostly desert with little or no useable recourses, no major civilizations but it does seem to have a structure that strangely enough looks exactly like the Great Pyramid at Gaza. After the reports are finished I intend to send down a team to investigate. A small village is near the Pyramid perhaps they can shed some light on our location.

Supplemental log

Tensions between T'Pol and I seem to be mounting; the issue will have to be breached soon if we are to continue working in such close quarters. Perhaps I should discuss the matter with Dr. Phlox; he does seem to have a unique understanding of T'Pol.

Chapter 2 Briefing

SG1 POV

After getting message form Abedose about strange visitors, General Hammond calls SG1 to the briefing room. "Gentlemen, we have just received message from Abedose," said Hammond. "Apparently they have visitors claiming to be from Earth that are not a part of the SGC. SG1 is to make contact and bring these visitors back for questioning. Any questions?" Colonel O'Neill raises his hand. "Yes Jack."

"Well General how do we know this isn't an ambush from the Gould," asks Colonel Jack O'Neill. "We've walked into things like this before" "I agree Jack, that's why I'm sending SG19 to watch your back," replied the General. "The new team great that makes me feel so much better," Jack mumbles under his breath earning a smile from Major Carter.

"SG1 you leave in two hours," says the General. "I'll see you in the Gate room before you leave. Dismissed!" At that SG1 stands up as the General leave and returns to his office. "Well kiddies, this ought to be an interesting mission," says Jack earning a look from Carter as Teal'c's eyebrow raises. The team leaves and heads to the locker room and armory to dress and prepare for the mission ahead.

Chapter 3 Meetings

SG1 POV

SG1 stood in front of the ramp to the Stargate, SG19 behind them. The gate was making its normal sounds as Walter sounded off, "Chevron 5 encoded, chevron 6 encoded, chevron 7 LOCKED!" As the seventh chevron locked in place, a rush of light filled the room as a wormhole was established to an alien world. General Hammond says over the loud speaker, "SG1 and 19 you have a go! Bring SG19 home safely Jack." "Will do General," chimes Colonel O'Neill.

After the team's walks through the wormhole, the meet a familiar face at the other end, none other than Skara the teen Jack and Daniel had met on their first trip through the Stargate all those years ago. "O'Neill, Daniel, Samantha, Teal'c it is good to see you again my friends," Skara says. Just then Daniel's father-in-law walks into the Stargate room with Captain Archer and Commander T'Pol in tow. "It is good to see you again good father, may I ask who these new faces are on Abedose?" asks Daniel.

"They claim to be from your world my son, but they appear to have no knowledge of the Chapa-hai," the old man answers. "It is most strange that they would be from your world but not know of whom you travel with and no nothing of the Chapa-hai." "I've never seen them before in my life," says O'Neill extending his hand. "Colonel Jack O'Neill commanding officer SG1 from Earth, Major Carter my 2IC, Daniel Jackson the space monkey, and Teal'c."

"Captain Archer commanding officer Starship Enterprise, Commander T'Pol my second in command and lead science officer," Archer says shaking Jack's hand. T'Pol turns her head and Teal's catches a glimpse of her pointed ears but says nothing though inclining his eyebrow. "It's great that someone from earth is here perhaps you can help us get our warp drive operational again. We've been stranded orbiting this planet for over a week now." Archer continues.

"Warp drive," asks a very surprised Carter. "We've never worked on one before; we've only had experience with hyper drives." "Yes I've heard of those before; they perform the same act as our warp drive but in a lower capacity," T'Pol explains. "Though their components are similar they use very different energies to operate. Whereas a warp drive uses antimatter chambers to produce a warp field, the hyper drive uses zero point energy to create a window through space time to jump to its destination. I would be interested to see how you create the stable energy needed to operate your hyper drives." "I'd love to see how you contain the antimatter needed to run your warp drives, and how you achieve a stable warp field," replies Carter. "Enough with technobable Carter we still have a job to do, you can talk about your tech-toys after we've escorted our guest to the SGC," O'Neill quickly says cutting off Carter before she could make the situation any more confusing for himself. "And when once you've answered a couple questions for my superiors, we can see about getting you guys up and running again."

"Of course we'd be happy to answer your questions, and perhaps you can answer a few of our own," Archer replays. "Lead the way please." SG1 leads the way to the Stargate while SG19 nervously brings up the rear. "Dial her up space monkey," Jack says looking at Daniel, while Daniel replies with a look of annoyance. The gate whooshes open as Archer looks startled having never seen anything like it in his live.


End file.
